


Red Gatorade

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dark Humor, Mentions of Death, Morbid Humor, Serial Killer Louie, Sort of sequel to Evil Triplet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Louie kills a man. Beakley brings snacks.





	Red Gatorade

Louie doesn't mean for it to evolve from there, but it does. It's hard to beat the kind of high that killing a high-class man like Glomgold can give, but his appetite has been awoken, and there's no shutting it off now. He wanders the streets and alleyways at night, looking for a hypothetical meal.

But life is what happens when you make plans or whatever, or so Louie learns when he has his first escapee. Thankfully, years of exploring have give him a parkour edge, but that doesn't change a sloppy kill made in the middle of the street, his hoodie coated in blood. Later, he'll learn that his knife had broken in his haste, but for now he just clings on to the handle, knuckles white.

"Hey, Beakley?" he says into the phone he didn't recall bringing, let alone dialing. "I kind of have a situation here."

Beakley's voice is crisp and clear in spite of the overall terrible cell phone service he has this far from Duckburg. "I don't get paid to help you with your little games, Louie. Clean up your own messes."

"I kind of am," Louie wheezes as he drags the body onto his slight shoulders. Dead weight (pun intended) isn't exactly easy to move. "But could I get a ride home? I don't wanna wake Launchpad."

"You are not going to burden Mr. McQuack with your thirst for blood, Llewellyn."

"Y'know, I don't recall telling anybody about my thirst for blood."

"You're not as sneaky as you like to think you are." Beakley heaves a long sigh. "I  _suppose_  it falls on me, then. But this better not happen again."

"Yes'm."

The body is long gone by the time Beakley pulls up in a rusty pickup truck Louie's never seen before in his life, but the blood isn't. He climbs in with a hoodie that's more red-black than green, buckling in with a grunt.

"I brought you Gatorade," Beakley says, looking disinterested in his messy appearance. "You need to replenish your electrolytes."

Louie sent her a distracted thumbs up, digging through a pharmacy bag. The truck jolts into motion, rumbling up dirt roads. Louie never did this sort of thing in town. Not after Glomgold. He didn't want to worry his family. He finds a semi-cool plastic bottle and grabs hold, yanking it out triumphantly.

"Beakley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is is the light, or did you seriously get me red Gatorade?"

Beakley flicks the turn signal on. "I thought it'd suit the mood."

Louie twists the cap off, taking a sip. It's fruit punch. He laughs the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on Scout for giving me the idea of Beakley bringing Gatorade to a crime scene.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
